Mulan a la KND
by Shadoboy
Summary: El tercer fic con personajes de KND actuando películas clásicas de Disney. En esta entrega, Mulan. Dedicada especialmente a Napo 1, quien creo nuestro primer foro.
1. El ataque de los hunos

**Capítulo 1**

Presentando a…  
Los Ninjas adolescentes como los hunos  
Chad como Shan Yu  
El Señor Torres como el General Li  
David (el chico alto de los de la otra cuadra) como Chi Fu  
Napo 1 (el fundador de nuestro primer foro de KND) como el emperador  
Número 3 como Mulan  
Mushi como el perro de Mulan (no va a ser perro)  
Kani Kiut como Fa Su, el papá de Mulan  
Número 86 y Número Siglo 19 como Khan el caballo

*La escena inicia con un halcón volando sobre la muralla china, donde uno de los soldados hace guardia*

Soldado: *Cantando* Que si, que no, que nunca te decides. Yo sé que tú me quieres y no me lo dices. *Una cuerda con un gancho aparece por la pared* ¿Eh?

*Varias cuerdas más aparecen y varios ninjas adolescentes trepan.*

Guardia: ¡NOS ATACAN! ¡ENCIENDAN LA SEÑAL!

*El guardia sube a una torre, donde se encuentra cara a cara con Chad, quien tiene el halcón al hombro. El guardia enciende una enorme antorcha, y en las otras torres ocurre lo mismo*

Guardia: Ahora toda china sabe que están aquí.

Chad: *Toma una bandera y la incendia en la antorcha* Perfecto.

*A continuación el Señor Torres entra el cuarto del trono y se arrodilla ante Napo 1, el emperador*

Sr. Torres: Su majestad, los hunos han invadido la frontera norte.

David: ¡Imposible! ¡Nadie puede cruzar la gran muralla!

Napo 1: ¿Entonces que acaban de hacer?

David: Pero señor…

Napo 1: ¿Qué acaban de hacer?

Sr. Torres: Chad Dickson es el líder. Pondremos defensas alrededor del palacio.

Napo 1: N-O, nel. Las tropas defenderán a mi pueblo. David, quiero que mandes anuncios de reclutamiento, llama a las reservas y a cuantos reclutas sean posibles. Y tráeme mis botas de vaquero.

Sr. Torres: Su majestad, creo que mis tropas pueden con ellos.

Napo 1: No tomaré riesgos. Un grano de arroz puede inclinar la balanza. Un hombre puede ser la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Un batazo puede cambiar el curso de un partido. Una…

Sr. Torres: Está bien, ya entendí.

*A la mañana siguiente, vemos a Número 3 escribiendo algo en su brazo mientras come un plato de arroz*

Número 3: Callada, prudente… graciosa, amable, delicada, refinada, equilibrada… puntual. *Un gallo canta* ¡Es tarde! *Sale de la habitación* ¡Hermanita! ¡Hermanita!

Mushi: Ya te oí ¿Qué quieres?

Número 3: Ahí estas. ¿Me ayudarás con mis tareas hoy?

Mushi: ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

Número 3: Te daré una paleta.

Mushi: ¡De acuerdo!

*Número 3 le amarra un saco de trigo*

Número 3: ¡Corre, Mushi!

Mushi: ¡Wheeee!

*Empieza a correr, dejando un rastro de maíz atrás de ella, el cual se lo comen las gallinas*

*Mientras, en un altar en el jardín, el Señor Kiut está orando*

Sr. Kiut: Honorables ancestros, por favor, ayuden a Kuki a impresionar a la casamentera hoy. *Mushi pasa corriendo por el altar regando maíz y las gallinas paran a comer ahí.* Por favor ayúdenla.

Número 3: ¡Papá! ¡Te traje un poco de…!

*Ambos chocan, la bandeja que Número 3 cae, junto con una taza, pero el Sr. Kiut logra atrapar la tetera*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Kuki!

Número 3: *Saca otra taza* Traigo repuesto. *se le cae*

Sr. Kiut: Kuki…

Número 3: *Saca otra taza* Traje otro repuesto.

Sr. Kiut: Kuki…

Número 3: Recuerda, el doctor dijo que debes tomar tres tazas de té en la mañana y tres en la tarde.

Sr. Kiut: Kuki, ¿no deberías estar en la ciudad? Contamos contigo para…

Número 3: Para mantener el honor de la familia. No te preocupes, no te defraudaré.

*Silencio*

Número 3: ¿Dónde está el caballo?

Número 86: ¡Muévete más rápido!

Número 19th: ¡Cierra el pico!

*Ambos llegan en un disfraz muy mal hecho de caballo para dos personas*

Sr. Kiut: ¿No pudo Shadoboy conseguir un caballo normal?

Número 3: No quiso a Clip-Clop para el papel, dice que le echaba ojitos de forma rara. *Se trepa en el caballo* ¡Deséame suerte! ¡Y no olvides tomar tu píldora! *Le da una ENORME píldora y se va*

Sr. Kiut: :( ¡Detesto tomar mi píldora!

_Fin del capitulo 1_


	2. El fuego no es divertido, niños

**Capitulo 2**

Presentando a…

Genki Kiut como Fa Li, la mamá de Mulan  
Número 5 como la Abuela de Mulan (su prima en esta versión)  
Joaquín el hámster como Creekee el grillo  
La loca de los gatos como la casamentera

*El siguiente capitulo inicia en la ciudad, donde la Señora Kiut espera la llegada de su hija*

Mujer 1: Genki ¿tu hija no ha llegado? La casamentera no es una mujer paciente.

Sra. Kiut: Tenía que llegar tarde hoy… Debí pedirle ayuda a los ancestros.

Número 5: ¿Y ellos de que sirven? Están muertos. Además, aquí tengo un grillo de la suerte. *Saca una jaula que contiene a Joaquín el hámster*

Sra. Kiut: Eso es un hámster.

Número 5: Claro que no, es un grillo de la suerte y te lo voy a demostrar.

*Llevando la jaula en alto y tapándose los ojos, Número 5 atraviesa la calle*

Sra. Kiut: ¡Abby, no!

*Dos carros atrás se estrellan, seguidos de varios más que iban detrás, hay una enorme explosión, pero Número 5 cruza sin un rasguño*

Número 5: ¡Te dije que era un grillo de la suerte!

Tipo en el accidente: ¡No siento mis piernas!

*Finalmente llega Número 3 montada en su "caballo", el cual se desploma al llegar*

Número 19th: Estoy hecho polvo…

Número 86: Ni aguantas nada.

Número 3: ¡Ya estoy aquí! *silencio* ¿Qué? Tuve que darle su píldora…

Sra. Kiut: Nada de excusas, es hora de lavarte.

*Lleva a Número 3 adentro de un edificio donde la recibe la Mujer 1*

-"Nos vas a brindar honor"-

Mujer: Miren este lindo retoño  
Querida, he visto peor  
Hay que quitar lo feo  
*Desviste a Número 3 y la avienta en una tina*  
Serás un primor

Número 3: ¡Está helada!

Sra. Kiut: Estaría caliente si hubieras llegado a tiempo.

Mujer 1: A lavar y a secar  
Deslumbrante te voy a dejar  
Esta fórmula no va a fallar  
Nos vas a brindar honor

*La señora Kiut encuentra las notas en el brazo de Número 3*

Sra. Kiut: ¿Kuki, qué es esto?

Número 3: Un acordeón… ¿Qué más?

Número 5: *le da la jaula* Toma al grillo, necesitaremos mucha suerte.

Número 3: ¿Grillo?

Sra. Kiut: Larga historia…

*Ahora están peinando a Número 3*

Mujer 2: Ya verás por aquí  
Mujer 3: Los muchachos pelearán por ti  
Mujer 2: Con fortuna  
Mujer 3: Y un peinado así  
Ambas: Nos vas a brindar honor

Mujeres: A su familia gran honor  
La chica va a brindar  
Si un buen partido es el que podría ganar

*A continuación le están poniendo un vestido*

Mujer 4: Debes ser especial  
Mujer 5: Calmada  
Sra. Kiut: Obediente  
Mujer 5: Muy servicial  
Sra. Kiut: Gusto fino  
Mujer 5: Y figura ideal  
*Le aprietan una cinta en la cintura tan fuerte que se oye crujir algo*  
Todas: Nos vas a brindar honor

Servimos al Imperio que  
A los hunos va a vencer  
Con armas, el varón  
Con hijos, la mujer

*Finalmente la maquillan*

Mujer 6: Al final, triunfarás  
Como flor de loto lucirás  
La mejor oferta tú serás  
Nos vas a brindar honor

Sra. Kiut: Ya estás lista.

Número 5: Aún no. Una manzana para la serenidad, *le da una manzana* un pendiente para el equilibrio. *Le da un pendiente con un Ying-yang*

Un collar de jade  
Orgullosa llevas *le coloca un collar*  
Y un grillito suerte da *le da la jaula de Joaquín*  
Así no habrá problema

Número 3: Pero eso es un hámster.

Número 5: Oye, es gratis, y regaladas hasta las mentadas son buenas.

Número 3: Voy con fe a pedir  
Que esta vez me ayuden a cumplir  
Mis ancestros han de intervenir  
Y a mi padre daré honor

Chicas: Sí, a la casamentera vamos  
Ay, qué miedo, vamos, vamos

Mujeres: Perlas son, que cuidar  
Su destino pronto va a cambiar  
Muñequitas hechas para amar  
Dignas de un aparador

Chicas: Nos vas a brindar  
Nos vas a brindar  
Nos vas a brindar  
Nos vas a brindar  
Todos: Nos vas a brindar honor

Número 5: ¿Soy yo, o esta canción es sexista?

[…]

*Número 3 y las otras chicas se arrodillan enfrente del edificio de la casamentera, cubriéndose con sus sombrillas. Pronto sale la casamentera; la loca de los gatos*

LDLG (Loca de los gatos): *Sacando una lista* Kuki Kiut.

Número 3: ¡Presente!

LDLG: Hablando sin pedir permiso.

Número 3: Cha…

Número 5: *Susurrándole a la Sra. Kiut* Tiene el humor de un orangután.

*Número 3 y la loca entran al edificio*

*Adentro, la mujer examina a Kuki*

LDLG: Muy flacucha… no será buena para tener hijos…

*Joaquín escapa de su jaula, Número 3 trata de meterlo de nuevo, pero al ver a la loca lo esconde detrás de ella*

LDLG: Recita el último de los preceptos.

*Número 3 saca su abanico, aprovecha para tirar a Joaquín al piso y patearlo fuera de vista*

Número 3: Cumplir tus deberes con calma y… *Revisa su acordeón, cuya tinta está corrida*…respeto. También reflexionar antes de… cantar. ¡ACTUAR! Eso te brindara honor, gloria... y tal vez un postrecito.

*La loca de los gatos toma el abanico buscando un acordeón, pero al no encontrar ninguno solo la toma por el brazo y la lleva a la mesa*

LDLG: Ahora sirve el té *le da una tetera, Número 3 alcanza a ver que la mano de la loca se llenó de tinta* Para complacer a tus futuros suegros debes mostrar un sentido de dignidad y refinamiento. *Se pasa los dedos por la cara, dejándose una barba. Número 3 se le queda viendo y sirve el té fuera de la taza. Rápidamente corrige su error* También debes ser equilibrada.

*Desde el techo Joaquín se lanza un clavado olímpico a la taza de té. De la nada salen tres gatos levantando carteles con calificaciones. La loca de los gatos toma la taza*

Número 3: Eh… disculpe…

LDLG: ¡Y CALLADA! *Huele el té*

Número 3: ¿Me devuelve eso un momento? *Ambas forcejean por la taza un momento, finalmente ambas caen y el té se derrama sobre la casamentera*

LDLG: ¡Eres una chiquilla tonta! *Joaquín aparece en su cabeza* ¿Qué es eso?

Número 3: Eh… ¿Un grillo?

LDLG: ¡Es un Hámster!

*Al oír esto, varios gatos de la loca se suben en ella tratando de atrapar a Joaquín, la loca pierde el equilibrio y tira un pedestal con carbones que incendian su cabello*

LDLG: ¡AHHHHHH! ¡Apágalo! ¡Apágalo!

*Número 3 toma una botella de un estante y le derrama su contenido a la casamentera, pero era una botella de licor, por lo que solo causa que la loca se incendie completamente*

*Afuera, se oyen gritos, golpes, algunos vidrios rompiendose y gatos asustados*

Número 5: Mhhh... huele como churrasco a la parrilla.

*La loca de los gatos sale rodeada de flamas y se tira al piso*

Número 3: ¡Ruede en el piso! ¡Ruede en el piso!

LDLG: ¡No sirve! ¡Solo está avivando las llamas!

*Llega una ambulancia, pero un carro de sal que iba detrás se estrella y le tira toda la sal encima a la loca*

Sra. Kiut: ¡Oh dios mío! ¡Han matado a la casamentera!

Número 5: ¡Hijos de…!

*Poco después, los paramédicos se lleva en camilla a la loca de los gatos*

LDLG: ¡Eres una desgracia! ¡Podrás parecer una novia, pero no brindaras honor a tu familia NUNCA!

*La ambulancia se aleja, la gente se va murmurando y Número 3 luce muy deprimida.*

Mujer: ¿Quieren decir que cantamos tanto para nada?

_Fin del capitulo 2_


	3. Todos los fenómenos de la familia Kiut

**Capitulo 3**

Presentando a…  
Sonia como ella misma  
El Sr. Jefe como el Gran Ancestro  
Excuseitor como Mushu

*Número 3 llega a casa con su "caballo", su padre la recibe con un cálida sonrisa, pero ella se voltea y lleva a Khan a su establo antes de dirigirse al jardín de atrás*

-"Reflejo"-

Número 3: Mira bien, nunca voy a ser una novia ideal  
O una buena hija  
¿No sabré tal papel jamás tomar?  
Ahora sé que al demostrar quién realmente soy  
Gran dolor podría causar

*Número 3 libera a Joaquín en una planta y se mira en el río*  
¿Quién es quien veo ahí?  
¿Su mirar fijo en mí?  
¿Y que en mi reflejo no reconocí?

*Número 3 se dirige al altar de los ancestros*

No puedo continuar  
Esta gran falsedad  
¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?

*Reflejada en las piedras del templo, Número 3 se deshace el peinado y se quita el maquillaje con las mangas*  
¿Cuándo en mí reflejo yo me veré en verdad?

[…]

*Número 3 ahora está sentada bajo un árbol con flores rosas, todavía bastante triste, hasta que llega su padre y se sienta junto a ella*

Sr. Kiut: Vaya, que hermosos retoños tenemos este año. ¡Pero mira ese! Aún está cerrado. Apuesto a que cuando florezca, será el más bello de todos.

*Ambos se miran sonrientes un momento, hasta que se oyen tambores.*

Número 3: ¿Qué es eso?

Sr. Kiut: Dudo que sea pan con queso.

*Soldados imperiales y David llegan al pueblo montados en caballos, la gente empieza a asomarse*

Sra. Kiut: Kuki, quédate adentro.

*Número 5 hace un gesto para señalarle una parte baja del techo, a donde Número 3 va a espiar*

David: ¡Ciudadanos! ¡Traigo una proclama real! ¡Los hunos han invadido China! ¡Por órdenes del emperador Napo 1, un hombre de cada familia debe enlistarse en el ejército imperial! *Saca una lista* ¡La familia Dog-Chow! *Un hombre toma el pergamino que le dan* ¡La familia Chan-Pu!

*Un hombre joven toma el pergamino en lugar de un hombre viejo*

Joven: Yo serviré al emperador en lugar de mi padre.

David: ¡La familia Kiut!

Número 3: ¡No!

*Kani Kiut se dirige a David*

Sr. Kiut: Estoy dispuesto a servir al emperador.

*Está a punto de tomar el pergamino*

Número 3: ¡Papá, no puedes hacerlo! *Número 3 se interpone entre su papá y el tipo que da el pergamino* ¡Por favor señor, mi padre ya ha peleado antes…!

David: ¡Silencio! ¡Debería enseñarle a su hija a no hablar en presencia de un hombre!

Sr. Kiut: Kuki, me estás deshonrando. Y también me estás pisando.

*Número 3 le quita el pie de encima y Número 5 la lleva adentro de la casa*

David: ¡En el campamento Moo-soy-la-vaca-Lacha mañana!

Sr. Kiut: Si señor.

*Entra mientras David sigue leyendo la lista*

David: ¡La familia Pika-Chu! ¡La familia Chang-O! ¡La famila Fu-Chi!

*Más tarde en la recamara del papá de Número 3, Kuki espía a su padre, quien abre el armario donde guarda su armadura, de ahí saca su espada y se pone a practicar con ella, pero sin previo aviso cae, recargándose en un pilar, aparentemente lleno de dolor*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Ah! ¡El dolor! ¡Es insoportable! ¡Voy a morir! ¡No soporto más este terrible dolor…!

*Número 3 no lo soporta más y se va*

Sr. Kiut: *Recuperándose de pronto* Y así es como reaccionaré si me hieren. ¡Ahora a practicar el hablar como un tipo duro!

*Ahora pasamos a la familia cenando, cuando de pronto la imagen se torna negra y Sonia entra a escena.*

Sonia: ¡Hola a todos! Shadoboy me pidió que hiciera un pequeño servicio anunciando que no va a incluirse la escena de la cena.

Napo_1: ¿Y eso?

Sonia: Dice Shadoboy que le cae mal esta escena y que además no aporta gran cosa a la historia, así que se la va a saltar. ¡Disfruten lo que sigue! *Sale de escena* Ya cumplí. ¿Dónde está el pastel que me prometiste? ¡Oh! ¿Es de limón?

*La escena cambia a Número 3 sentada bajo una estatua en medio de la lluvia, viendo a sus padres en su habitación hasta que apagan la vela y toma una decisión*

*Se dirige al altar de los ancestros y enciende una vara de incienso, la cual deja sobre una estatua de un pequeño tipo con casco cilíndrico. Se dirige a la habitación de sus Padres, toma el pergamino y en su lugar deja un Simio Arcoiris. Del armario toma la armadura, saca la espada… y se prepara un sabroso sándwich de jamón para el camino. Se pone la armadura y se dirige al establo, donde Número 86 está comiendo un plátano mientras Número 19th duerme. Número 3 sale montada en el malhecho caballo.*

*En la casa Número 5 sale del baño*

Número 5: Cielos, debo dejar de tomar miles de litros de soda antes de ir a la cama.

*Se asoma a la recamara de Número 3 y no la encuentra, se dirige a la recamara de los Padres*

Número 5: ¡Kuki se escapó!

Sr. Kiut: ¡¿Qué?! *Encuentra el Simio Arcoiris* No puede ser…

*El Señor Kiut sale corriendo afuera*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Kuki! *Se resbala con la cáscara de plátano que Número 86 se estaba comiendo y cae de cara al piso*

Sra. Kiut: ¡Debes ir por ella! ¡Podrían matarla!

Sr. Kiut: Si la descubro, lo harán.

Número 5: Honorables ancestros, escuchen nuestra oración, cuiden a Kuki.

*En el templo de los ancestros, las letras de una tumba se iluminan y sale un fantasma: el señor jefe*

Sr. Jefe: Excuseitor, despierta.

*La pequeña estatua cae al piso y Excuseitor se levanta*

Excuseitor: ¡ESTOY VIVO! ¡Dígame que mortal necesita mi protección jefecito!

Sr. Jefe: Ay no…

Excuseitor: ¡Y aquel que se atreva a meterse con los Kiut, sentirá la ira de EXCUSEITOR!

Sr. Jefe: ¡Excuseitor! Estos son los guardianes familiares, ellos…

Excuseitor: Protegen a la familia.

Sr. Jefe: Y tú que eres tonto como una mula…

Excuseitor: Yo… Hago sonar el gong.

Sr. Jefe: Así es. Ahora a lo que te truje chencha.

*Excuseitor toma el gong y lo suena, de las tumbas sale un enorme repertorio de fantasmas*

Madre Sobreprotectora: ¡Lo sabía! ¡Esa niña no hace más que causar problemas!

Doctor Lunático: ¡Oye! ¡Lo sacó de tu lado de la familia!

Pequeño gemelo fantasma 1: ¡Solo quiere ayudar a su padre!

Mimo Iracundo: ¡Pero niños! ¡Si la descubren Kani quedará deshonrado! ¡La desgracia caerá sobre la familia! ¡Los valores tradicionales se perderán! ¡Y los nazis montarán dinosaurios de nuevo!

Horroroso Hombre-Pato: ¡Y podrían perder la granja!

Madre Sobreprotectora: ¡Mis hijos nunca causaron problemas, todos fueron acupunturistas!

Doctor Lunático: ¡Pero no todos podemos ser acupunturistas!

Anciana Roquera: ¡Claro! ¡Pero tampoco teníamos que ser travestís como tu bisnieta!

Pequeño gemelo fantasma 2: ¡No empiecen a decir palabras que no entiendo!

*Todos los ancestros se ponen a discutir*

Pequeño gemelo fantasma 2: ¡Que un guardián la haga regresar!

Mimo Iracundo: ¡Si, despierten al más astuto! *Toma a Excuseitor y lo acerca a una estatua del Conde Tundácula*

Horroroso Hombre-Pato: ¡No, al más ágil! *Lo acerca a una estatua de Dentón*

Anciana Roquera: ¡No! ¡Al más inteligente! *Lo acerca a una estatua del Profesor Triple-Extra Grande*

Pequeño gemelo fantasma 1: ¡No! ¡A este! ¡El tiene dulces! *Los gemelos lo acercan a una estatua de Barba pegajosa*

Sr. Jefe: ¡A que las hilachas! ¡ Cállense todos! *Pequeño gemelo fantasma suelta a excuseitor* Enviaremos al más poderoso de todos.

Excuseitor: Entiendo jefecito, iré yo.

*Todos los ancestros comienzan a reírse.*

Excuseitor: No se rían, hablo en serio. ¡Nadie podrá oponerse a mi poder Pachoncito!

Sr. Jefe: ¡Tuviste tu oportunidad, Excuseitor!

Pequeño gemelo fantasma 2: ¡Es tú culpa lo que le pasó a Creevey Kiut!

Pútrido zombie sin mandíbula inferior: ¡Ghrhgrhl ghlrhlrh grhlgrhlgrhr!  
_Subtitulo: Si, muchas gracias._

Excuseitor: ¿Y su punto es…?

Sr. Jefe: ¡Que vamos a enviar a un villano de verdad!

Excuseitor: ¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! ¡YO SOY UN VILLANO!

Sr. Jefe: ¡Claro que no! ¡Eres un tonto! ¡Ve y despierta al Gran Hermano de Piedra! ¡A que las hilachas! *Toma a Excuseitor y lo arroja fuera*

Excuseitor: ¿Y me invitarán a la fiesta anual de los ancestros?

Pequeño gemelo fantasma 1: ¡Cállate, babas!

*Los gemelos le arrojan el gong a la cara*

Sr. Jefe: Gracias, precisamente estaba pensando en eso, chamacos.

*Afuera*

Excuseitor: ¿Por qué no me da una segunda oportunidad? Ni que se fuera a morir por eso. *Se dirige a una enorme estatua del Gran Hermano* ¡Oye tú! ¡Despierta! ¡Tienes que ir por Kuki! *Silencio* ¡Despierta! ¡No tengo todo el día! *Más silencio. Excuseitor trepa hasta la oreja de el Gran Hermano* Hola *Golpea la oreja con el gong* ¡Hola! ¡HOLA! *Con un último golpe le tira la oreja* ¡Ups! *Se oye un crujido* Ay no…

*Le estatua entera se cae en pedazos*

Excuseitor: Roquita… ¿Roquita? ¡El jefe va a matarme!

Sr. Jefe: *desde la ventana* ¡Gran hermano de piedra! ¿Has despertado?

Excuseitor: *Usando la cabeza de la estatua* ¡Si! ¡Cabo de despertar! ¡Buenos días jefecito! ¡Yo soy el gran Hermano de Piedra! ¡Yo iré a traer a Kuki! ¿Mencioné ya que yo soy el gran hermano de piedra?

Sr. Jefe: Ve, el futuro de la familia Kiut está en tus manos.

Excuseitor: ¡Si jefe, no le voy a fallar! *pierde el equilibrio y cae por una pendiente, con la cabeza de piedra sobre el*

Excuseitor: Espero que ese sonido no haya sido mi cadera rompiéndose. *Se quita la cabeza de la estatua de encima* ¿Y ahora que? Estoy acabado. ¡Y todo por que la señorita Macho quiso jugar a los soldaditos!

*Joaquín el hámster aparece*

Joaquín: *Idioma Hámster*

Excuseitor: ¿Estás bromeando? ¡Después de este desbarajuste el jefe solo me dejará volver si la regreso con una medalla! *Ideota* ¡Eso es! ¡Haré de Kuki un Héroe de guerra y el jefe me volverá a hacer guardián! ¡Tal vez hasta me invite a formar parte de su equipo de bolos! ¡Ay que lindo!

*Sale corriendo con Joaquín atrás de el*

Joaquín: *Idioma Hámster*

Excuseitor: ¿Y por que habría de traer conmigo a un hámster?

Joaquín: *Idioma hámster*

Excuseitor: ¿No eres un hámster sino un grillo de la suerte? Entonces si puedes venir.

Joaquín: ¬¬ *Algo desdeñoso en idioma Hámster*

Excuseitor: ¿Por qué me llamas estúpido? ¿Y si te arrancara una antena y la tirara a la basura quien sería el perdedor? ¿Tú o yo?

Joaquín: *Aún más idioma Hámster*

Excuseitor: ¡Oye! ¡A mi abuelita no la metas en esto!

_Fin del capítulo 3_


	4. Kuki no es nombre de niño

**Capitulo 4**

Presentando a…  
Lee como Yao  
Número 1 como Ling  
Número 2 como Chien-Po  
Número 4 como Li Shang

*Los Ninjas adolescentes están por un pantano. Dos guardias imperiales son bajados de los árboles y presentados ante Chad*

Ninja 1: Espías imperiales.

Guardia: ¡Chad Dickson!

Chad: Bien hecho, señores, encontraron al ejército Huno.

*Risas estilo Chavo del Ocho*

Guardia: ¡El emperador te detendrá!

Chad: ¿El emperador? El me invitó. Al construir esa muralla, él ha retado mi fuerza. Y estoy dispuesto a jugar su juego.

Ninja 2: ¿Mario Kart?

Chad: ¡NO! ¡Es una metáfora! Aunque me gusta jugar Mario Kart… ¡Como sea! ¡Vayan! ¡Díganle al emperador que mande lo mejor que tenga!

*Los soldados se van corriendo*

Chad: ¿Cuántos hombres se necesitan para enviar un mensaje?

Ninja: Uno.

*Sonido dramático y pantalla negra*

Ninja 2: Pero hay dos. ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

*La imagen regresa*

Chad: ¡Vamos a matar a uno!

Ninja 2: ¿Y por qué todos nos llaman hunos, pero Shadoboy nos sigue llamando Ninjas Adolescentes?

Chad: El nombre completo de nuestro ejército es "Los Hunos Ninjas Adolescentes Mutantes" pero es muy largo para decirlo. ¡Ahora dispárale al chino!

Ninja: …Se escaparon mientras hablábamos…

Chad: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Acabas de dejar sin pudín al resto del ejército esta noche! Pueden agradecerle a su amigo el preguntón cuando me vaya.

Todos: ò_ó

Ninja 2: o_o;

*En algún lado en un bosque de bambú*

Número 3: A ver, ¿Qué les parece esto? *Se aclara la garganta y empieza a hablar con voz profunda* Disculpa, ¿en donde me registro? Ah, veo que tienes una espada, yo también tengo una. Soy muy… *trata de sacarla, pero se le cae* varoniles…

*Número 86 y Número 19th se desternillan de risa hasta que Número 3 les avienta un zapato*

Número 86: ¡Oye!

Número 3: ¡Estoy practicando! ¿A quien engaño? Necesitaré un milagro para entrar al ejército…

*Una sombra de lo que parece ser un guerrero aparece, cubierta de humo y rodeada de fuego*

Excuseitor: ¿¡Escuché a alguien pedir un milagro!? ¡Quiero oírte decir yo!

Número 3: ¡Yahh!

Excuseitor: Con eso me basta.

Número 3: Un fantasma…

Excuseitor: ¡Escúchame bien Kuki Kiut, pues tu salvación está aquí! ¡He sido enviado por tus ancestros para ayudarte en esta mascarada!

*Al lado de el, Joaquín tiene títeres de Harry Potter y Dumbledore*

Harry: Vamos a molestar a Snape.

Dumbledore: ¡Una cornucopia de amor!

*Excuseitor lo patea*

Excuseitor: Si quieres seguir aquí, trabaja, grillo tonto. *A Número 3* Ahora escucha, si el ejército descubre que eres una niña, tu castigo será…

Número 3: ¿Nalgadas?

Excuseitor: ¡La muerte!

Número 3: Eso es peor… ¿Y tú quien eres?

Excuseitor: ¿Qué quien soy? ¡¿Qué quien soy?! ¡Soy el guardián de almas perdidas! ¡Soy el poderoso! ¡El simpático! ¡El indestructible Excuseitor!

*Silencio*

Excuseitor: Me quedó bien, ¿verdad?

*Número 86 lo pisotea*

Número 86: ¿Quién es este payaso?

*Número 19th la quita de encima*

Número 3: ¿Mis ancestros te enviaron a ti a defenderme?

Excuseitor: ¡Claro! ¡Nada se compara con mí poder pachoncito!

Número 3: Eres tan…

Excuseitor: ¿Intimidante? ¿Inspirador?

Número 3: Pequeño.

Excuseitor: ¡Claro! Soy de bolsillo para su conveniencia. Si viniera en tamaño natural, tu vaca moriría de miedo.

Número 86: ¡¿A QUIEN ESTÁS LLAMANDO VACA?!

Número 19th: *ahogándose de la risa*

Excuseitor: ¿Qué le pasa a Clarabella? Como sea, mis poderes van más allá de tu imaginación mortal. Por ejemplo, mis ojos pueden ver a través de tu armadura.

Número 3: ¡PERVERTIDO! *Golpea a Excuseitor, haciéndolo estrellarse contra una roca*

Excuseitor: ¡Se acabó! ¡Deshonor! ¡Deshonor en toda tú familia! Toma nota Joaquín. ¡Deshonrarte a ti misma! ¡Deshonrar a tú vaca! ¡Deshonrar a tú…!

Número 3: ¡Perdón! Es que estoy nerviosa, nunca había hecho esto antes…

Excuseitor: Entonces tendrás que confiar en mí. Y no vuelvas a golpearme ¿Quedamos? *Número 3 asiente* Muy bien ¡Comienza la función! ¡Joaquín, las maletas! Muévete vaca.

Número 86: ò_ó

Número 19th: ^^

*Afuera del campamento Moo-soy-la-vaca-Lacha*

Excuseitor: Ahora, practicamos entrar como hombre. Hombros atrás, pecho al frente, pies separados, cabeza en alto y uno dos tres cuatro… *Número 3 entra caminando de una forma muy extraña y hace que todos adentro se le queden viendo*

*Pasan por donde hay chicos picándose la nariz y cortándose las uñas de los pies*

Excuseitor: Pintoresco, ¿no?

Número 3: Son asquerosos.

Excuseitor: No, son chicos. Y tendrás que aprender a actuar como ellos, así que pon atención.

*Llegan a donde están Lee y Número 1 junto con un recluta que tiene el tatuaje de un dragón*

Recluta: Miren, este tatuaje me protegerá de todo.

Lee: Aw, ¿no es lindo? ¡Pero estás MAL! *Lo golpea con su yo-yo*

Número 1: ¡No pero que bárbaro! ¡Ojala te devuelvan tu dinero!

Número 3: No creo que pueda hacer eso…

Excuseitor: No seas hipócrita, me lo hiciste hace rato. Solo tienes que ser ruda como este chico.

Lee: ¿Soy o me parezco?

Excuseitor: Golpéalo, para ellos es un saludo.

*Número 3 golpea a Lee, quien se estrella contra Número 2*

Número 2: ¡Oh Lee! ¡Hiciste un nuevo amigo!

Excuseitor: Ahora dale una nalgada, eso les gusta.

*Número 3 le da una nalgada*

Lee: ¡Ora! ¡Para eso son, pero se piden! *Se voltea hacia Número 3* ¡Voy a golpearte tan fuerte que tus nietos van a salir bizcos!

Número 2: *Toma a Lee* A ver Lee, canta conmigo. Na-nu-a-mi–to-fu-da…

Lee: Nanuamitofuda… *Se relaja*

Número 2: ¿Estás mejor?

Lee: Si… *Número 2 lo deja en el piso* ¡Bah! ¡No vales ni mi tiempo! Niño flaco.

Excuseitor: ¡Mejor estar flaco a estar chaparro!

*Lee toma a Número 3 e intenta golpearla con sus yoyos, pero ella se agacha y acaba golpeando a Número 1*

Número 1: Ay le digo…

Lee: Perdón, Migue…

*Se voltea para agarrar a Número 3, pero Número 1 lo patea, haciéndolo estrellarse en Número 2, luego se sube a pelearse con el, con Número 2 intentando quitarse a ambos de encima, mientras Número 3 escapa.*

Número 1: ¡Miren! ¡Allá va!

*La persiguen a través de una tienda llena de gallinas, del otro lado llegan a la fila de la comida, se frenan, pero Número 2 causa que todos caigan como fichas de Dominó, acabando por tirar la olla de arroz. Todos se acercan a Número 3 amenazantes*

Número 3: Hey, chicos…

*Adentro de la tienda del capitán*

Sr. Torres: *Señalando en un mapa* Los hunos han atacado aquí, acá, acullá y maracuyá. Yo llevaré a las tropas a paso Shang Tsung y detendré a Chad antes de que destroce esta aldea; además, ahí preparan unos deliciosos tamales con salsa tampiqueña.

David: Excelente estrategia, señor, nada como la salsa tampiqueña.

Sr. Torres: Tú te quedarás aquí y entrenarás a los jóvenes reclutas. Cuando David opine que están listos te nos unirás… capitán.

Número 4: ¿Capitán? :D

David: ¡Oh! ¡Eso es una enorme responsabilidad, general! ¿Tal vez un soldado con más experiencia?

Sr. Torres: Tal vez no sea muy brillante...

Número 4: *Toma una figura de la maqueta* Me pregunto si esto cabe en mi nariz...

Sr. Torres: Pero es el mejor en su clase, gran conocimiento de técnicas de entrenamiento, y viene de un amplio linaje militar. Sé que el Güero hará un buen trabajo.

Número 4: *Con la figura metida en la nariz* ¡Lo haré! ¡Esto es un honor! Es decir… Chido :D

Sr. Torres: Entonces, brindaremos por la victoria de China en la ciudad imperial. *Le quita la figura de la nariz* Espero un reporte completo en tres semanas.

David: Y no pasaré nada por alto.

*David y el Sr. Torres salen*

Número 4: Número 4… capitán de la mejor tropa de China… ¡No! ¡La mejor tropa de todos los tiempos! ¡No, de toda la galaxia!

*Sale y se encuentra a todos los reclutas peleando entre ellos*

Número 4: ...

David: Muy impresionante…

Sr. Torres: ¡Buena suerte, capitán! *Se monta en su caballo y se va seguido de varios soldados*

Número 4: Buena suerte… papi.

*Los soldados siguen peleando*

David: Día uno…

Número 4: ¡SILENCIO!

*Se detienen*

Alguien: ¡Y todo por culpa del Profesor Longaniza!

Número 4: ¡Ta ta TAAAAAAAA TA!

*Los soldados se hacen a los lados para revelar a Número 3*

Soldados: ¡El empezó!

*Número 4 se dirige a Número 3*

Número 4: ¡No quiero buscapleitos en mi campamento!

Número 3: Perdón… *con voz profunda* Que diga, lamento que haya tenido que ver eso, pero ¡ya sabe como son esos pleitos de hombres! Tienes ganas de matar algo… arreglar cuentas… descalabrar cachetes…

Número 4: ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

Número 3: Eh…

David: Tu oficial al mando te hizo una pregunta.

Número 3: Yo tengo un nombre… y es un nombre de niño…

Excuseitor: ¡Miguel! ¿Qué te parece Miguel?

Número 3: El se llama Miguel.

Número 4: ¡No pregunte su nombre! ¡Pregunte el tuyo!

Excuseitor: Prueba… ¡A-Chu!

Número 3: ¡A-Chu!

Número 4: ¿A-Chu?

Excuseitor: ¡Salud! Soy pero si bárbaro…

Número 3: ¡Excuseitor!

Número 4: ¿Excuseitor?

Número 3: ¡NO!

Número 4: ¿Tons?

Excuseitor: ¡Ya sé! ¡Adalberto! ¡Como el del programa!

Número 3: ¡Me llamo Adalberto!

Número 4: ¿Adalberto?

Excuseitor: Aunque en realidad nomas veo los monólogos…

Número 3: Así es… pero todos me dicen Número 3.

Número 4: Quiero ver tu anuncio de reclutamiento. *Número 3 le da el pergamino y Número 4 lo lee* ¿Kani Kiut? ¡¿*ESE* Kani Kiut?!

David: No sabía que Kani tuviera un hijo.

Número 3: Es que el no habla mucho de mi… *silencio* ¡No Shadoboy! ¡No quiero hacer la escena del escupitajo!

Shadoboy: ¡Está en el libreto!

Número 3: ¡Pero guacala! *Ojitos brillantes*

Shadoboy: Escupe.

Número 3: ¿Ni por que no me diste un papel en la historia anterior?

Shadoboy: ¡Y aún así apareciste!

Número 3: ¡Porfis! ¡Porfis!

Shadoboy: ¡Está bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Procedan!

Número 3: ¡Gracias!

David: Ahora entiendo porque. El chico es un completo lunático.

*Risas*

Número 4: ¡Escuchen todos! Gracias a su amigo Número 3, esta noche van a pasársela recogiendo cada grano de arroz. Y lavando mis calzoncillos de la suerte. Y mañana empezaremos el entrenamiento.

Soldados: :ò_ó

Excuseitor: ¿Sabes algo? Necesitas mejorar tus relaciones públicas.

_Fin del capítulo 4_


	5. Chicos fuertes de acción serán hoy

**Capitulo 5**

*A la mañana siguiente, en la tienda de campaña de Número 3, nuestra protagonista y Joaquín están durmiendo hasta que llega Excuseitor con el enorme despertador de Bob Esponja, despertando a ambos muy abruptamente*

Excuseitor: ¡Ya es de día, bella durmiente! ¡A levantarse!

Número 3: Estaba soñando que era la princesa Jazmín… otra vez.

Excuseitor: Vamos, vístete que ya está hecho el desayuno. Y más vale que te guste por que me esforcé mucho haciéndolo.

*Número 3 mira el plato que tiene Excuseitor*

Número 3: Es cereal de los simios arcoiris con leche.

Excuseitor: Bueno… pero la intención es lo que cuenta. *Joaquín está en el cereal y Excuseitor lo saca* ¡Salte de ahí! ¡Los grillos no se comen!

Número 3: Pero el es un hámster…

Excuseitor: No me discutas. Ahora escucha, es tu primer día de entrenamiento así que escucha a tu maestro y no pelees, juega bonito con los otros niños, a menos, por supuesto, que los otros niños quieran pelear, en cuya caso, tendrás que patear el trasero de los otros niños.

Número 3: Pero no quiero patear el trasero de los otros niños.

Excuseitor: ¡No hables con la boca llena! Quiero ver tu expresión de guerra.

*Número 3 lo mira con la boca llena de cereal*

Excuseitor: Creo que mis pantuflas salieron corriendo. ¡Asústame!

*Número 3 traga y hace un rugido*

Excuseitor: ¡Puedes hacerlo mejor!

*Número 3 pone sus ojos llameantes y ruge como bestia*

Excuseitor: ¿Lo vez? ¡Ese es mi tosco guerrero! ¡Ahora ve a que me sienta orgulloso!

*Número 19th se asoma*

Número 19th: ¿Quieren por favor moverse? ¡La tropa ya se fue!

Número 3: ¡¿Qué ya qué?!

*Sale corriendo fuera de la tienda*

Excuseitor: ¡Espera! ¡Olvidas la espada! *sniff* Mi pequeña salió a acabar con los malos…

*En medio del campamento, los soldados están jugando rudo*

David: ¡Orden gente, orden!

Lee: ¡Quiero tostadas de pata!

Número 1: ¡Dos campechanos!

Número 2: ¿Salsa verde o salsa roja?

*Risas*

David: No es gracioso.

Número 1: ¡No pero que bárbaro! ¡El niño cara de arroz se quedó dormido! *Por fin llega Número 3 al grupo* Hola, Número 3. ¿Qué opinas día? Lindo, ¿no?

Lee: Si, ¿no es lindo? ¡Pero estás **MAL**! *Está a punto de golpearla con su yo-yo*

Número 4: ¡Atención!

*Todos los soldados se forman*

Número 4: Se reunirán rápido y en silencio todas las mañanas. *Se quita el abrigo, quedando con el torso descubierto*

Número 3: o.o

Número 4: Aquél que haga lo contrario, responderá directamente conmigo.

Lee: Asústame panteón.

Número 4: Lee.

*Le apunta con un arco. El resto de los soldados da un paso atrás, pero Número 4 solo dispara la flecha a la parte de arriba de un poste alto y liso.*

Número 4: Gracias por ser voluntario, baja la flecha.

Lee: Iré por la fecha, niño bonito. Y lo haré con la camisa puesta.

*Va al poste y se prepara para subirlo*

Número 4: Espera un momento, me parece que olvidas algo. *Saca de una caja dos enormes medallas y se las amarra en las muñecas a Lee* Esto, representa fuerza. Y esto, representa… eh… más fuerza. *Suelta los brazos de Lee* Necesitan ambas para llegar a la flecha.

*Lee intenta subir el poste usando las medallas, pero falla miserablemente. Igual pasa con Número 1, Número 2 y Número 3*

Número 4: Esto va a estar del nabo.

*De una bolsa saca varias varas largas y se los arroja a los reclutas, los cuales los van atrapando. Lee atrapa la vara de Número 3 y la tira antes de dársela*

-"Hombres de acción serán hoy"-

Número 4: Hoy la lucha empieza, ésa es la misión  
*Lanza dos jarrones al aire y los rompe con la vara*  
Niñas me mandaron para tal acción  
*Número 1 mete un insecto en la camisa de Número 3, quien se retuerce golpeando a todos alrededor*  
Es la chusma peor que he visto aquí  
Entenderán lo que es virtud  
*Número 4 brinca hacía Número 3 y le quita la vara*  
Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy

*Número 4 arroja tres granadas al aire, las atraviesa con flechas y le atina a círculos en un árbol. Los demás reclutas fallan*

Mantener la calma en la tempestad  
*Ahora lleva una cubeta con agua en la cabeza. Le arrojan piedras y el las golpea con la vara, sin voltear la cubeta*  
Siempre en equilibrio y en vencer pensar  
*Número 3 lo intenta también, pero la cubeta le cae encima y solo batea una piedra, la cual Número 4 esquiva al estilo Matrix*

Son patéticos, escuálidos  
Nunca entienden qué pasó  
Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy

*En el río Número 4 atrapa un pez con las manos, Número 3 atrapa el pie de Lee*

*Número 2 y Lee corren mientras intentan esquivar flechas llameantes*

Número 2: No puedo casi respirar  
*Lee tropieza y una flecha le da en el trasero*  
Lee: Sólo pido despedirme.  
*Número 1 golpea un bloque con la cabeza, solo logrando lastimarse*  
Número 1: En deporte siempre fui una decepción  
*Número 3 y Número 4 pelean, Número 3 es golpeada hacía un árbol, donde Excuseitor está de Ringside*  
Excuseitor: Solo esta mugre línea voy a cantar  
Número 3: Que no vaya descubrirme  
*El grupo está avanzando sobre postes en el agua, Número 2 se frena en el camino*  
Número 2: Ojala supiera yo de natación  
*El grupo se estrella con Número 2, aplastando a Número 4 contra él*

*Los soldados disparan cañones intentando darle a un muñeco de cartón con la forma de Chad*

Soldados: Hombres ser  
Número 4: Debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
Soldados: Hombres ser  
Número 4: Y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
*Número 1 quita el pedestal del cañón de Número 3, el cual sale hacía la tienda de David*  
Soldados: Hombres ser  
Número 4: Violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión

*Los soldados se encuentran caminando por una montaña con pesos en los hombros Número 4 nota que Número 3 cae de cansancio*

Número 4: Pronto ya los hunos nos van a atacar  
*Número 4 toma los pesos de Número 3 y se va*  
Pero si obedecen se podrán salvar

*Esa noche, Número 4 le lleva su caballo a Número 3*

Tú no sirves en una guerra cruel  
A empacar, no hay tal virtud  
Hombres fuertes de acción serán hoy

*Número 3 comienza a irse, pero ve la flecha y decide trepar por ella, usando las pesas como nudos para escalar mejor, mientras amanece, más soldados se reúnen a su alrededor*

Todos: Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión  
*Número 4 (usando su mameluco) sale de su tienda justo cuando Número 3 lanza la flecha al piso*

*Ahora varias flechas le dan a las granadas y al centro de los blancos. Número 3 se le adelanta a todos corriendo con los pesos*

Hombres ser, debemos ser cual veloz torrente  
*Número 3 vence a Número 4 en un combate, Número 2 hace acrobacias sobre los postes, cuando lanzan las varas, Lee atrapa la de Número 3 y se la da amablemente*  
Hombres ser, y con la fuerza de un gran tifón  
*Lee corre esquivando todas las flechas, Número 1 logra partir el bloque con la cabeza*  
Hombres ser, violentos como un fuego ardiente  
*Número 3 atrapa un montón de peces, uno de los cañones le atina al muñeco de Chad*  
Cumpliendo muy misteriosos la misión

[…]

*En un bosque, Chad está trepado en un árbol, hasta que su halcón le arroja un Simio Arcoíris. Entonces el baja al piso y se los arroja a los ninjas*

Chad: ¿Qué…?

Ninja 1: ¡Un simio Arcoíris! X3

Todos: O_O

Ninja 1: Eh… perdón.

Chad: Como decía ¿Qué ven ahí?

Ninja 1: Pino negro… De las montañas altas.

Ninja 2: Pelo de caballo blanco… corceles imperiales.

Ninja 3: Azufre… de cañones.

Chad: Entonces una de dos. La primera: este Simio Arcoíris fue disparado por un cañón de pino por un caballo blanco. O, más probablemente, proviene del paso Shang Tsung, donde el ejército imperial nos espera.

Ninja 3: Será muy fácil evitarlos.

Chad: Al contrario. El camino más rápido hacía el emperador es por ese paso. Además, la pequeña extrañará a su peluche. Debemos devolvérselo.

Ninja 2: ¿Cómo sabes que es de una niña?

Chad: ¡Por favor! ¿Qué clase de chico tendría un Simio Arcoíris?

Número 1: Me heristes Chad, me heristes re gacho.

*Esa noche, en un lago cerca del campamento, Número 3 se va a bañar, Excuseitor se tapa los ojos con papel higiénico y Número 86 le pone una venda en los ojos a Número 19th*

Excuseitor: Oye, es mala idea ¿Qué tal si alguien te ve?

Número 3: El que me vea como un hombre no quiere decir que huela como uno.

Excuseitor: Ay si, mis compañeros no lavan sus calcetines. Fuchi, fuchi, fuchi. En lo personal a mi ese olor no me desagrada.

Número 3: Claro que no te desagrada, tu te transportas por el caño. *Se hecha al agua.

Excuseitor: ¡Ya estuvo! ¡Salte de ahí antes de que te arrugues como una pasa!

Número 3: Si te preocupa tanto, ve a vigilar.

Excuseitor: Ay si tu. *Con voz chillona* Ve a vigilar Excuseitor mientras me descubren por mis tontos hábitos de niña. *Voz normal* Higiene, ¡Bah!

*Número 1, Número 2 y Lee pasan corriendo desnudos hacía el lago*

Excuseitor: ¡Oh no! ¡Hay un par de cosas que seguro van a notar!

Joaquín: *Idioma hámster*

Excuseitor: Bueno, si, tiene diez años y no… ¡Pero aún así está en peligro!

*Los tres chicos se arrojan al agua y nadan. Número 3 se trata de esconder con un lirio*

Lee: ¡Hey! ¡Hola Número 3!

Número 3: ¡Ah chicos! No sabía que estaban aquí. Solo vine a asearme, ya lo hice, así que me voy. ¡Adiós!

Número 1: O sea hello, ya se que fuimos malos contigo antes, empecemos de nuevo. Hola, soy Migue, llámame Número 1.

Número 3: Hola Uno. *Da unos pasos para atrás y se tropieza con Número 2*

Número 2: Yo soy Memo. Puedes llamarme Número 2.

Número 3: Hola Dos…

*Lee se sube a una roca en el lago, Número 3 se tapa los ojos*

Lee: Yo, soy Número 84. Puedes llamarme Lee, el rey de la roca. Y no hay nada que ustedes niñas puedan hacer al respecto.

Número 1: ¿Ah si? ¡Pues yo creo que Tres y yo podemos darte en la torre!

Número 3: No, no quiero darle a Javier a la Torre.

Número 1: ¡Pero Tres! ¡Tenemos que luchar!

Número 3: No, no debemos. Podríamos solo… cerrar los ojos… y nadar…

Número 1: O sea hello, no seas… ¡Ah! ¡Algo me mordió!

*Excuseitor sale del agua*

Excuseitor: ¡Guacala! ¡Que mal sabor!

Número 1: *Grita como niña* ¡Serpiente!

*Los tres chicos salen corriendo y se trepan a la roca. Número 3 aprovecha para salir del lago*

Número 1: Vaya rey de la roca.

*Lee lo empuja al agua*

Número 3: Eso estuvo cerca.

Excuseitor: ¡Más que cerca! ¡Me debes una!

Número 3: No quiero volver a ver a un chico desnudo.

*El resto del ejército corre al lago, obviamente, todos desnudos*

Número 3: O_O

Número 86: X.x

Número 19th: XD

Excuseitor: A mí ni me mires, no vuelvo a morder traseros.

_Fin del capitulo 5_


	6. El engaño de Excuseitor

**Capitulo 6**

*Número 3 ahora pasa por la tienda de David, donde está Número 4 también*

David: ¿Crees que están listos para pelear? ¡HA! ¡No durarían un minuto contra los hunos! ¡Y sácate eso de la nariz! *Le quita un pincel*

Número 4: ¡Completaron su entrenamiento!

David: ¡Esos niños tienen tanta madera de soldados como tu de capitán! Cuando el general lea mi informe tus solados no verán el campo de batalla.

Excuseitor: ¡Oh no! ¡He trabajado mucho entrenando a Número 3! ¡Este esta echando mi trabajo a perder!

Joaquín: ¬¬

Número 4: ¡No hemos terminado!

David: Mucho cuidado, Capitán. El general será tu papi, pero yo soy el asesor del emperador. Y por cierto, ese puesto lo conseguí con mis méritos. Puede irse.

*Número 4 sale de la tienda*

Número 3: ¡Oye! ¡Yo lo sostengo y tú lo golpeas!

Número 4: Mhh… *lo piensa un momento* No, no estoy de humor.

Número 3: Si de algo sirve, yo creo que eres un gran capitán.

*Número 4 voltea un momento y continua su camino*

Excuseitor: Ya te vi.

Número 3: ¿Qué?

Excuseitor: ¡Te gusta!

Número 3: ¡No!

Excuseitor: Si tu. Como no. ¡Ve a tu tienda!

*Número 3 sonríe un momento y se va. *

Shadoboy: ¿Alguien había notado que Mulan se va en la dirección contraria a la que apunta Mushu?

Excuseitor: Es cierto… como sea, es hora de que tu y yo tomemos la guerra en nuestras manos, grillito.

*Entran a la tienda en cuando David, vestido con una toalla y sandalias sale*

*Adentro, Joaquín escribe en su Laptop e imprime una carta*

Excuseitor: A ver *Leyendo* "Del General Torres: Querido hijito, esperamos a los hunos en el paso. Significaría mucho para nosotros que vinieras a reforzarnos. Con amor, papi." Si, pero olvidaste decir "¿Se nos acabó el desodorante, podrías traer un poco?" ¡Esto es una guerra! ¿Puedes hacer que suene más urgente?

*Joaquín teclea otra carta y la imprime*

Excuseitor: Si, mucho mejor.

*Ambos salen a donde están Número 19th y Número 86 jugando cartas*

Excuseitor: Vaquita, cariño, necesitamos transporte.

Número 86: ¡VACA TU ABUELA! *Le da un puñetazo y lo manda a volar hasta que se estrella con una roca*

Número 19th: Uy, ya cásate.

*En el lago hay risa, al tiempo que David sale*

David: Insubordinados… ¡Sepan que me deben un par de sandalias! ¡Y yo no grito como niña! *Un panda aparece y David grita como niña*

Conductor del panda (Excuseitor con un títere): ¡Noticias urgentes del general! *Le da la nota* ¿Te gusta? Se llama Chen y le gusta la cerveza.

David: ¿…Número 3?

Excuseitor: Como que eso es del fic pasado. ¡Esto es Mulan! ¡Y estamos en una guerra! ¡Debería quitarle el sombrero, con todo y cabeza! Pero hoy me siento benévolo. Retírese antes de que cambie de opinión. *Mientras David lee la nota el panda se trepa a un árbol.*

*De vuelta al campamento*

David: ¡Capitán! ¡Noticias urgentes del general! ¡Nos necesitan al frente!

Excuseitor: Empaca todo mi grillo, nos vamos.

*Pronto el ejercito comienza su camino al paso Shang Tsung*

-"Mi chica es la razón"-

Soldados: A la guerra mucho hemos ya marchado  
Lee: El estruendo es tal, sonamos cual ganado  
Soldados: Estos pobres pies que al ritmo ves  
Inútiles ya son  
Número 1: ¡Hey! Hay que pensar, "Mi chica es la razón"  
Número 3: ¿Qué?  
Número 1: Lo he dicho ya, "Mi chica es la razón"

Que tenga pálido color  
Y brillo en su mirar  
Lee: Mi chica debe de admirar  
Mi fuerza y mi valor  
Número 2: No importará qué se pondrá  
O si es muy fina  
Dependerá de qué cocina  
Hombres: Res, puerco, pollo. Mhh…

Lee: Muchas chicas te creyeron el más hombre  
Número 1: Les apuesto que aman sólo el uniforme  
Soldados: Adivinen qué extrañamos más  
Estando en acción  
Si hay que luchar, mi chica es la razón

Lee: Mi chica nunca dudará  
Número 2: Que soy gran ejemplar  
Número 3: Eh… ¿No hay una chica cerebral  
Que piense antes de hablar?  
Chicos: ¡Naaah!  
Número 1: Mi modo varonil de hablar  
Va a emocionarla  
Lee: Se cree un galán, que va a matarla

*Golpea al caballo intentando hacerlo correr, pero Número 86 le regresa el golpe*

David: No habrá chica igual a la que me ha esperado  
Número 4: ¿Su mamita o quién? Pues nadie más lo ha amado...  
Lee: ¡Esa era mi línea!  
Número 4: Yo también quería cantar aquí.

Soldados: Y si al retornar en plan triunfal  
Nos dan su corazón  
Número 1: Hay que gritar  
Soldados: ¡Mi chica es la razón!  
Número 1: No hay que olvidar  
Soldados: ¡Mi chica es la razón!  
Mi chica es la ra-

[…]

*La armada mira con horror los restos quemados de una aldea"

Número 4: ¡Busquen sobrevivientes!

*Los soldados se dispersan por la aldea, Número 3 encuentra un Simio Arcoíris y lo recoge*

Número 4: No lo entiendo. Papá debería estar aquí.

David: ¡Capitán!

*Se voltean a ver un campo de batalla lleno de soldados chinos muertos. Número 2 se acerca*

Número 2: El general… *le da el casco del general a Número 4*

*Número 4 se aleja del grupo, entierra su espada en la nieve y pone el casco de su padre en ella a modo de altar. Número 3 se le acerca*

Número 3: Lo lamento.

Número 4: *extremadamente serio* No hay problema. *De pronto empieza a llorar a chorros* ¡WAAAAHHHH! ¡PAPI!

Número 3: O_O

Número 4: *Recupera la compostura rápidamente* Lamento que hayas tenido que ver eso. *Regresa con el grupo y monta su caballo*

Los hunos avanzan rápido. Llegaremos más rápido a la ciudad imperial a través del paso Shang Tsung. Somos la última esperanza del emperador. ¡Vamos!

*La armada parte. Cuando nadie la ve Número 3 esconde el Simio Arcopiris debajo de su casco y se une al resto*

_Fin del capitulo 6_


	7. El ataque de los hunos Reloaded

**Capitulo 7**

Presentando a…  
El Sr. Olivera como el doctor

*Cuando los soldados están pasando por el paso Shang Tsung uno de los cohetes sale volando desde el carro que están jalando Número 86 y Número 19th y estalla en el cielo. En el carro Excuseitor trata de esconder un encendedor*

Número 4: ¿Qué hiciste? ¡Acabas de revelar nuestra ubicación! ¡Ahora van a venir y partirnos la ma-!

*Una flecha golpea a Número 4 y lo tira del caballo. Los ninjas adolescentes aparecen en una montaña y les disparan flechas*

Número 4: ¡Salgan de rango! *Los chicos se dispersan* ¡Salven los cañones!

*Los chicos sacan cañones de la carreta. Una flecha llameante le cae a la carreta, Número 3 toma su espada y libera a su "caballo" justo antes de que el resto de los cañones estallen. Excuseitor y Joaquín salen volando y caen en la nieve*

Excuseitor: ¡Oh claro! ¡Salven a la vaca!

*Número 3 toma su espada y a Excuseitor y se dirige con los demás soldados.*

Número 4: ¡DISPAREN!

*Los soldados disparan varios cañones- Siguen explotando hasta que no hay sonidos de los ninjas*

Número 4: ¡No usen este cañón!

*De entre el humo surge Chad en su caballo, seguido de su armada entera*

Número 4: Prepárense para pelear. Si morimos, moriremos con honor.

Todos: ¬¬

Número 4: ¡De acuerdo, yo tampoco me creí esa basura cursi, pero tenía que decir algo! *Los Ninjas adolescentes cargan hacía los soldados* Lee, apunta el cañón hacía Chad. Sin él, los hunos se debilitarán.

*Con el reflejo de su espada, Número 3 alcanza a ver una montaña repleta de nieve. Se guarda la espada y toma el cañón*

Número 4: ¡Tres! ¡Regresa!

*Número 3 apunta el cañón a la montaña mientras Chad se acerca. Número 3 busca un encendedor desesperadamente.*

Excuseitor: ¡Estamos muertos! ¡Muertos, te digo!

Lee: ¡Vamos! ¡Hay que ayudarlo!

*Lee, Número 1 y Número 2 salen con las espadas en alto*

Excuseitor: ¡A ver a que horas enciendes esto!

*Número 3 solo encuentra un chile, se lo da a Excuseitor y el escupe fuego, encendiendo el cohete, el cual se dispara con Excuseitor encima*

Excuseitor: ¡Fallaste! ¿Cómo pudiste fallar? ¡ESTABA A UN METRO DE TI! *El cañón choca con la montaña* ¡Creo que me rompí algo!

*La explosión causa una avalancha que le cae encima a los ninjas adolescentes. Chad se enfurece y golpea a Número 3 en el costado con su espada ninja. El ejército corre a refugiarse bajo una roca. Número 3 monta en su caballo e intenta hacer subir a Número 4, pero la avalancha se lo lleva*

Excuseitor: *Baja de la montaña en un escudo* ¡KUKI! ¡KUKI! ¿Kuki? *Saca la cabeza de Chad de la nieve* No. ¡Kuki! *Saca a Joaquín de la nieve* Vaya, eres un grillo con suerte. *Se encuentra algo más* ¿Kuki? *Saca la cabeza de Lady Gaga*

Lady Gaga: ¡Ale-Alejandro! ¡Ale-Alejandro!

Excuseitor: ¿De acuerdo...?

*Número 3 toma a Número 4, quien está inconsciente, y lo sube al caballo antes de que sea arrastrado hasta un barranco*

Número 2: *Sosteniendo a Lee* ¿Puedes verlos?

Lee: Si. *Les lanza un yo-yo* ¡Perfecto! Ahora solo debo… *La cuerda del yo-yo se le va de entre las manos*

Excuseitor: ¡Mira Kuki! ¡Encontré al grillo de la suerte!

Número 3: Te digo que es un hámster.

*El yo-yo de Lee cae al lado de Número 3, quien lo agarra y lo amarra alrededor del caballo*

Excuseitor: Tú si que traes suerte. Siéntate a mi lado. *Se suben y entonces notan el barranco* ¡Ahhh! ¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a colgar los tenis, nos cargó patas de cabra!

Número 19th: ¡Si no me dices no me entero!

*Número 3 lanza el yo-yo justo cuando van cayendo al precipicio*

Lee: *Llorando* ¡Deje que se me fuera de las manos! *El yo-yo le cae en las manos* ¿Eh?

*El yo-yo lo arrastra hasta el barranco. Los otros soldados lo agarran pero lentamente van todos al precipicio*

Número 2: ¡Este parece ser un trabajo para…! *Se mete a un bote de basura y se transforma* ¡BIIIIIRDMA, digo, Super Dos!

*Convertido en Super Dos, Memo toma al ejercito y arrastra a todos, incluyendo a Número 3, Número 4, Número 86 y Número 19th*

Excuseitor: ¡Sabía que podrías, eres todo un hombre! Bueno, es un decir.

*Por fin logran subir al grupo*

Número 1: ¡O sea hello! ¡Déjenlos respirar, gracias!

Número 4: Número 3… Eres el chico más loco que jamás he conocido... Y por eso te debo mi vida. Desde ahora, tienes mi confianza.

Número 1: ¡No pero qué bárbaro! ¡Un aplauso para Número 3, el más valiente de todo el ejército!

Lee: ¡Eres el rey de la montaña!

*Todos comienzan a vitorear. Número 3 trata de pararse, pero cae al piso por el dolor*

Número 4: ¡Número 3! ¿Qué ocurre? *Número 3 se quita la mano del costado, revelando sangre* ¡Está herido! ¡Traigan ayuda! *Número 3 pierde el sentido poco a poco* ¡Número 3, resiste! Resiste… *Todo se pone negro*

*Poco después sale el Doctor Olivera de la tienda de campaña y se dirige a Número 4*

Número 4: ¿Cómo se encuentra?

Sr. Olivera: Mira chico que llegué justo a tiempo para curar la herida, con la sangre y el dolor y, bueno, tú sabe a lo que me refiero.

Número 4: Que alivio...

Sr. Olivera: Pero chico, te tengo una mala noticia… *le dice algo al oído*

Número 4: ¡No la!

Sr. Olivera: Si la.

Número 4: Ya la…

*Entra a la tienda. Número 3 se levanta y revela su pecho vendado*

Número 3: ¡Puedo explicarlo!

*David entra y Número 4 sale*

David: ¡Es verdad!

Número 3: ¡Cuatro!

David: *Saca a Número 3 de la tienda* ¡Sabía que había algo raro en ti! *Le deshace el peinado* ¡Una niña!

Todos: :o

Lee: Ella… me vio mis partes…

David: ¡Serpiente traidora! ¡Tepocata, sanguijuela!

Número: Me llamo Kuki. Lo hice para salvar a mi papá.

David: ¡Alta traición!

Número 3: ¡No pretendía llegar a tanto!

David: ¡La peor de las deshonras!

Número 3: ¡Era la única forma! Tienes que creerme.

David: Capitán…

*Número 4 va hacía Número 86 y Número 19th y toma la espada de Número 3*

Número 86: ¡¿Qué piensas hacer?!

Número 19th: ¡Aléjate de ella!

David: ¡Contrólenlo!

*Lee, Número 1 y Número 2 corren hacía ella pero David los frena*

David: ¡Ya conocen la ley!

*Un conejo se lleva una caja de cereal, pero David se la quita*

David: ¡Conejo tonto! ¡Trix es solo para chavos!

*Número 4 llega hasta Número 3 y arroja la espada en la nieve enfrente de ella*

Número 4: Cambio vida por vida. He pagado mi deuda. *Empieza a irse* ¡Wímonos!

David: ¡Pero no puede…!

Número 4: ¡He dicho "Wímonos"!

*El ejército se va cabizbajo, dejando solos a Número 3 Excuseitor, Joaquín y su caballo*

*El grupo ahora está tratando de abrigarse*

Excuseitor: Estuve tan cerca. Así de cerca de impresionar a los ancestros. De estar en la cima de los pilares… todo mi trabajo se fue al caño. *Se pone a asar un pedazo de comida sobre una pequeña fogata*

Número 3: No debí salir de mi casa.

Excuseitor: Oye, querías salvarle la vida. ¿Como ibas a saber que lo avergonzarías, que deshonrarías a tus ancestros, perderías a todos tus amigos y le darías agua de guayaba por error a Shadoboy?

*Shadoboy pasa rascándose frenéticamente*

Shadoboy: ¡Te dije que soy alérgico!

Excuseitor: Uno tiene que… que aprender a superar estas cosas.

Número 3: Tal vez no lo hice por mi papá. Tal vez lo hice por mi misma. *Toma el casco* Para que cuando viera al espejo… viera mi propio valor… Pero no veo nada. Solo este letrero que dice "Hecho en Taiwan". *Arroja el casco*

Excuseitor: La verdad los dos somos un fraude. Tus ancestros no me enviaron, ni siquiera me quieren. Tu arriesgaste tu vida por salvar a un ser querido. Yo lo hice por salvarme yo. Al menos tu intención fue buena. *Joaquín empieza a llorar*

Excuseitor: ¡¿Cómo que no eres de la suerte?! ¿Tú… me engañaste?

Joaquín: *Idioma Hámster*

Excuseitor: ¡¿Ni siquiera eres un grillo?! *Joaquín asiente. Excuseitor se dirige a Número 19th* ¿Y tú que eres? ¿Una oveja?

Número 19th: ¡¿Me acaba de llamar oveja?! :(

Número 86: …

Número 3: Tarde o temprano tendré que enfrentarme a papá.

Excuseitor: Esto no va a ser agradable. Pero empezamos esto juntos y así lo terminaremos. *Se dan un abrazo* Te lo prometo.

*A los restos de la avalancha llega el halcón de Chad. De pronto sale Chad de la nieve y mira a su alrededor. Deja salir un grito desgarrador, principalmente por que pisó una cabeza de flecha. Pronto se le unen 5 ninjas adolescentes y el grupo empieza a ir a la ciudad imperial. Número 3 los ve, se monta en su caballo y empieza a irse.*

Excuseitor: Oye, tu casa es para el otro lado.

Número 3: ¡Tengo que advertirles!

Excuseitor: ¿Viste a esos adolescentes? ¡Salieron de la nieve! ¡COMO MARGARITAS!

Número 3: ¿Estamos juntos en esto o no?

Excuseitor: ¡Si vamos a mandarlos por el caño!

*Excuseitor y Joaquín se suben al caballo y el grupo se va a la ciudad imperial*

Número 3: ¡Dime vaquero!

_Fin del capitulo 7_

**_Próximamente, el capítulo final._**


	8. Salvando al Emperador Napo 1

_**Capítulo final**_

*Llegamos a la ciudad imperial de china, donde se celebra un gran desfile en honor a los héroes de guerra (los cuales no se ven tan felices) detrás de ellos va un dragón chino. Número 3 llega montada en su caballo*

Número 3: ¡Güero!

Número 4: ¿Kuki? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Número 3: ¡Los hunos están vivos y están en la ciudad!

Número 4: Tú no perteneces aquí, Kuki, ve a casa.

Número 3: ¡Güero, yo los vi en las montañas, debes creerme!

Número 4: ¿Por qué he de creerte?

Número 3: ¿Por qué más regresaría? Dijiste que confiabas en Tres. ¿Por qué Kuki es diferente?

Número 4: ¡SHHH! *En voz baja* Claro que confío en ti, pero estos cerdos sexistas esperan que me comporte de cierta forma. Tú no te apures, voy a estar alerta.

Número 3: OK. *A Lee, Número 1 y Número 2* Ustedes estén alerta también.

*Los tres asienten y Número 3 desmonta su caballo*

Número 86: Si Shadoboy me vuelve a dar un papel de caballo voy a matarlo.

Número 19th: Se lo sugirió alguien del foro.

Número 86: Entonces tendré que matar a ese alguien.

Excuseitor: ¿Y tú a donde vas?

Número 3: Necesito encontrar un buen puesto de vigilancia.

*El ejército sube las escaleras del palacio a donde está Napo 1, el emperador*

Napo 1: ¡Hijos míos! ¡El cielo le ha sonreído a nuestro imperio! ¡China dormirá a salvo esta noche!

*El pueblo vitorea*

Público: ¡Se ve! ¡Se siente! ¡El emperador está presente! ¡Se ve! ¡Se siente! ¡El emperador está presente!

*A número 3 le tapan el paso unos tipos*

Número 3: ¡Muévase! Excuseitor, nadie me hace caso.

Excuseitor: ¿Eh? Perdón ¿Dijiste algo?

Número 3: ¡Excuseitor!

Excuseitor: Oye, volviste a ser una niña.

Número 4: *Extremadamente serio* Majestad, presento ante usted la espada de Chad Dickson.

Napo 1: Se lo que significa para ti, Número 4. Tu padre habría estado muy orgulloso.

Número 4: *De pronto empieza a llorar a chorros* ¡WAAAAHHHH! ¡PAPI!

Todos: O_O

Número 4: *Recupera la compostura rápidamente* Lamento que hayan tenido que ver eso.

*De pronto el halcón de Chad aparece y toma la espada, se la entrega a lo que parece ser una gárgola en el techo. Del dragón chino salen los ninjas adolescentes, los cuales corren hacía el palacio, llevándose a Napo 1 con ellos*

Número 4: ¡Atrápenlos!

*Los soldados corren hacía las puertas, pero están atrancadas y se estrellan contra ellas, en el techo Chad se ríe. Poco después los soldados están usando una estatua de Tom Warburton para intentar tirar la puerta*

Número 3: No llegarán al emperador a tiempo… Y Warburton se va a enojar cuando vea lo que le hicieron a su estatua. *De pronto mira las columnas del palacio y le chifla a los soldados* ¡Hey chicos! ¡Tengo una idea!

*Lee, Número 1 y Número 2 sueltan la estatua y van con Número 3. Los tres se quitan la armadura y se ponen maquillaje y vestidos. Los cuatro usan cinturones de seda para escalar las columnas. Número 4 toma una bufanda y sube con ellos*

*En el balcón los ninjas adolescentes sostienen a Napo 1, Chad se asoma por arriba*

Chad: Bu.

Napo 1: *Grita como niña y se desmaya*

Chad: ¬¬ Vayan a vigilar la puerta.

*Cinco minutos después*

Chad: Tu ejército y tu muralla cayeron. Ahora, ¡Reverénciame!

*Afuera del cuarto, Número 3 y compañía se preparan para parar por los guardias*

Número 3: De acuerdo, ¿Alguna pregunta?

Lee: ¿Este vestido me hace ver gordo? *Le dan una cachetada* ¡Ow!

*Las 4 "chicas" se acercan a los guardias*

Ninja 1: ¿Quiénes son?

Ninja 2: Concubinas.

Ninja 1: ¡Pues que feas concubinas!

*Una manzana cae del vestido de Número 1. Del otro lado del cuarto, oculto tras una columna está Número 4. El halcón de Chad lo detecta, pero Excuseitor lo amarra con papel higiénico*

Excuseitor: ¡Lo logré! ¡Hice algo bien!

Joaquín: :D

*El ninja le da la manzana a Número 1, entonces es cuando los chicos deciden atacar. Número 1 tira a un guardia y le da un cabezazo en la espalda. Número 2 les pone sandías en la cabeza a dos y los estrella uno contra el otro. Lee esquiva puñetazos y golpea al guardia con su yo-yo y Número 3 le quita el arco a uno y lo usa para retenerlo*

Número 3: ¡Ahora, Cuatro!

*Número 4 corre por las escaleras al balcón donde están Chad y Napo 1*

Chad: ¡Ya me cansé de tu arrogancia, anciano! *Saca su espada* ¡Reverénciame!

Napo 1: No importa lo fuerte que ruja Bowser, Súper Mario no lo reverencia.

Chad: ¡Entonces te arrodillarás en pedazos!

*Antes de que logre atacar, Número 4 lo bloquea, se columpia por un pilar y patea a Chad en la cara*

Número 4: ¡Número 2! ¡Llévate al emperador!

Número 2: Lo siento majestad. *Lo toma y bajan por una cuerda con lámparas de papel usando su cinturón de seda.*

Chad: ¡Malditos mocosos! *Toma a Número 4 y le da un cabezazo*

*Número 3 mira hacía abajo, donde Número 1 y Lee la esperan*

Lee: ¡Apúrate!

*Número 3 mira al inconsciente Númer Chad acercándose a él. Entonces ella toma la espada de Chad y corta la cuerda. La gente abajo vitorea*

Chad: ¡No! ¡NOOOOOO! *Número 4 despierta y Chad lo toma por el cuello de la camisa* ¡Tú! ¡Tú te robaste mi victoria, niñito estúpido! *Lo golpea un zapato* ¡Ora! ¡No con los zapatotes que dibuja Tom Warburton!

Número 3: Fui yo. *Se jala el cabello*

Chad: El soldado de las montañas.

Número 3: ¿El soldado de las montañas? Me gusta como suena eso. ¡Si, me gusta! ¡Kuki, el soldado de las montañas! *Ve a Chad tomando su espada y andando hacía ella* Oh, oh. *Se pone su zapato y sale del cuarto, atrancando la puerta tras ella. El puño de Chad atraviesa la madera. Pronto se unen a Número 3 Excuseitor y Joaquín*

Excuseitor: ¿Cuál es el plan?

Número 3: Eh…

Excuseitor: ¡¿NO TIENES UN PLAN?!

Número 3: Oye, todo esto lo estoy… *Observa un torre llena de cohetes* Improvisando… Excuseitor…

Excuseitor: Voy delante de ti nena. *Excuseitor y Joaquín se suben a un cometa y vuelan a la torre. Chad ataca a Número 3, quien se sube a una columna. Chad tira la columna, la cual atraviesa una pared. Número 3 entonces sube al techo.*

*Mientras, en la torre*

Excuseitor: Ciudadanos, necesito pólvora.

Hombre: ¿Quién eres tú?

Excuseitor: *Viéndose feroz*Tu peor pesadilla.

*Los dos tipos se avientan de la torre. Más abajo…*

Heladero guardia: ¡Por última vez, nadie ordeno un cargamento de colchones!

Johnny Depp: ¿Sabes qué? ¡Pudiste habérmelo dicho antes de que los descargara!

*Los dos tipos caen en los colchones*

*De vuelta al techo, Número 3 mide la distancia con las manos. Chad brinca a través del techo, blandiendo su espada. Número 3 saca un abanico de papel*

Chad: Veo que te quedaste sin ideas, niñita.

*Chad atraviesa el abanico de Número 3, ella lo cierra y lo gira quitándole la espada*

Número 3: No del todo. ¿Listo Excuseitor?

Excuseitor: *Con un cohete atado a su espalda* ¡Listo! *Le da un cerillo a Joaquín* ¡Enciéndeme!

*Número 3 patea en la cara a Chad y lo hace tropezar, luego usa la espada para clavarle la camisa al piso. Joaquín enciende la mecha y el cohete se estrella contra Chad y hacía la torre de los cohetes*

Número 3: *Recoge a Excuseitor* ¡Aléjate del techo! ¡ALÉJATE DEL TECHO!

*Cuando la torre estalla, Número 3 se desliza por la cuerda usando una de las lámparas de papel y cae encima de Número 4. Los otros chicos se les unen pronto*

Número 3 ¿A que horas se cambiaron de ropa?

Número 1: ¡O sea, hello! No esperabas que acabáramos este fic vestidos de mujeres.

*Le espada de Chad y Excuseitor caen cerca*

Excuseitor: ¡Ajajajajaja! *Atrapa a Joaquín* No me importa si eres un hámster, para mi siempre serás un grillo de la suerte.

Joaquín: :)

*Chad sale volando*

Chad: ¡EL EQUIPO ROCKET HA SIDO VENCIDO OTRA VEZ!

*Se pierde en la distancia. David aparece bajando los escalones*

David: ¡Eso fue un atentado deliberado contra mi vida! ¿Dónde está? ¡Tiene muchos problemas! ¡Háganse a un lado! ¡Miren este desastre! ¡Esa criatura no merece protección alguna!

Número 4: ¡Es una heroa!

Número 3: Se dice heroína.

David: ¡Es una niña! ¡Jamás será digna de nada!

Número 4: *Toma a David por la camisa* ¡Ya me hartaste presumido y pomposo pedazo de…!

Napo 1: ¡Ta, ta, TAAAA, Ta!

Número 4: Majestad, puedo explicarlo…

*Napo 1 alza la mano y los chicos se hacen al lado revelando a Número 3*

Napo 1: He oído hablar mucho de ti, Kuki Kiut. Te robaste la armadura de tu padre, huiste de tu casa, suplantaste a un soldado, engañaste a tu oficial al mando, deshonraste al ejército, ¡Destruiste mi palacio! ¡Te comiste mis panquecitos! *Muestra una bandeja vacía, Número 3 trata de lamerse unas migajas que tiene al lado de la boca* ¡Y…! Nos has salvado a todos.

*Se inclina ante ella, al ver esto David se arrodilla, seguido de los chicos y luego fila tras fila de la gente de la ciudad imperial*

Excuseitor: Nuestra bebé se ha convertido en toda una señorita, y ha salvado a China. ¿Tienes un pañuelo?

Napo 1: David.

David: ¿Si, su majestad?

Napo 1: Asegúrate de que esta pequeña reciba un puesto en mi consejo.

David: ¡¿QUÉ?! Es que… ¡No hay puestos disponibles en el consejo, su majestad!

Napo 1: Está bien, tomarás su puesto.

David: ¡¿Mi qué?! *se desmaya*

Número 3: Con todo respeto, majestad, creo que he estado mucho tiempo lejos de casa.

Napo 1: Entonces toma esto. *Le da un medallón* para que tu familia sepa lo que has hecho por mi. Y esto. *Le da la espada de Chad* Para que el mundo sepa lo que has hecho por china. Y esto. *Le da un sándwich* Por si te da hambre en el camino.

*Número 3 lo abraza*

Lee: ¿Esta permitido hacer eso? *Número 1, Número 2 y Número 4 se encojen de hombros*

*Número 3 se acerca a abrazar a los tres chicos y luego se dirige a Número 4*

Número 4: Tú… eh… peleas bien.

Número 3: Ah… gracias. ¬¬ *Se monta en su "caballo"* Vámonos a casa. *Se va*

Número 86: ¡Ya estoy cansada de cargarte!

Número 19th: ¡Tienes razón, hay que pedir un bicitaxi!

Napo 1: La flor que crece en la adversidad es la más rara, y la más bella de todas.

Número 4: ¿Eh?

Napo 1: ¡No en todas las dinastías conoces a una chica como esa!

Número 4: …

Epilogo

*De vuelta a casa de Número 3, el señor Kiut se encuentra sentado bajo el árbol de cerezos, Número 3 llega y se arrodilla frente a el*

Sr. Kiut: ¡Kuki!

Número 3: ¡Papi! ¡Te traje la espada de Chad Dickson! ¡Y el medallón del emperador! ¡Y un sándwich de jamón con queso! Son obsequios. Para honrar a la familia Kiut.

*El señor Kiut deja los regalos al lado y abraza a su hija*

Sr. Kiut: El mayor regalo y el mayor honor es tenerte como hija. Te extrañé tanto.

Número 3: Yo también te extrañe, papi.

*Del otro lado del patio los observan la señora Kiut y Número 5*

Número 5: ¿Trajo a casa una espada? Yo creí que iba a traer un novio.

Número 4: Disculpen, ¿Kuki Kiut vive aquí?

*Ambas apuntan a donde está, llenas de sorpresa*

Número 4: Gracias.

Número 5: Órale… Para la próxima guerra yo me robo la armadura.

Número 4: Honorable Kani Kiut, yo… ¡Kuki! Olvidaste tu casco. Bueno, en realidad es SU casco, ¿no? Me refiero a que…

Número 3: ¿Te gustaría quedarte a cenar?

Número 5: ¿Quieres quedarte para siempre?

Número 4: ¿A cenar? Será un placer.

*En el altar de los ancestros, el Sr. Jefe se encuentra mirando a la pareja hasta que llega Excuseitor*

Excuseitor: A ver, jefecito, ¿Quién hizo un buen trabajo? ¿Quién hizo un buen trabajo?

Sr. Jefe: ¡Ah que las hilachas! ¡Está bien! ¡Puedes volver a ser guardián!

Excuseitor: ¡AAAAAHHH-HAAAAAAAA! ¡Whoohoohoohoohoooo!

*Joaquín toca un gong y todos los ancestros salen*

Excuseitor: ¡A tocar, Joaquín!

*Joaquín empieza a tocar una batería y los ancestros comienzan a bailar*

Horroroso Hombre-Pato: ¡Eso es de mi lado de la familia!

Creevey Kiut: ¡FRRHRHLGHRLLGRHRL FRHLGRHLGRH HGLRHRGFHL!  
_Subtitulo: ¡Yupi!_

Pequeño gemelo fantasma 1: ¡Yo quiero!

Pequeño gemelo fantasma 2: ¡Tu quieres!

Pequeños gemelos fantasmas: ¡Todos quieren mantecado!

Sr. Jefe: Ah que las hilachas.

*Excuseitor sale del altar*

Número 3: Gracias, Excuseitor. *Le da un beso en la frente*

Mushi: ¡Miren! ¡Fiesta!

*Entra al altar, seguida de Número 3 y Excuseitor, quienes son seguidos por Los Kiut, Número 5, Número 86 y Número 19th, luego llegan Número 1, Número 2, Número 4 y Lee. La historia termina con una canción final*

-"Tu Corazón"-

Supe que tú eres mía desde que te vi  
Dentro de mi alma sé que estás junto a mí  
No pienses más, seguro estoy  
No sufras más, tu corazón dirá

Siento que tu futuro está ligado a mí  
Buscas una señal y no ha llegado a ti  
No insistas más, ya llegará  
No temas más, tu corazón dirá

Tu corazón, escucha tu corazón  
El cielo se partirá  
Y espero que mi amor te bañe  
Óyeme bien, no miente tu corazón  
Y si eres fiel a su voz  
Yo sé que te guiará directo a mí

Tu corazón  
Es verdad

Alguien te ayudará que está muy junto a ti  
Yo podría hacerlo todo si confías en mí  
¿Por qué dudar? Hay que aceptar  
No desconfiar, y así verás la luz

Tu corazón, sé fiel a tu corazón  
El cielo se partirá  
Y espero que mi amor te inunde  
Óyeme bien, no miente tu corazón  
Y si eres fiel a su voz  
Yo sé que pronto te traerá a mí

Y es verdad  
Él sabe lo que es bueno  
Está en ti  
Déjate llevar por él  
Y es verdad  
Él te enseñará  
Tu corazón  
Es verdad

Mi corazón me lleva adonde tú estás  
Él llegará sin duda adonde tú estarás  
No hay que dejar de disfrutar  
Ni hay que perder la oportunidad

Tu corazón, escucha tu corazón  
El cielo se partirá  
Y espero que mi amor te bañe  
Óyeme bien, no miente tu corazón  
Y si eres fiel a su voz  
Yo sé que te guiará directo a mí

Tu corazón, sé fiel a tu corazón  
El cielo se partirá  
Y espero que mi amor te inunde  
Óyeme bien, no miente tu corazón  
Y si eres fiel a su voz  
Yo sé que pronto te traerá a mí

Tu corazón  
Es verdad

La situación es loca  
No hay por dónde empezar  
La cosa no es tan fácil  
Mas escucha tu corazón  
Dentro de ti ya sientes  
Que pronto él llegará  
La cosa no es tan fácil  
Mas escucha tu corazón

Tu corazón  
Es verdad...

**_¡FIN!_**


End file.
